


Trickster or Treat

by R_squared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bickering, Candy, Crack, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Sassy, Sexual Tension, Trick or Treating, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_squared/pseuds/R_squared
Summary: Gabriel introduces Castiel to the idea of Trick or Treating much to Sam and Deans surprise.(It was like 2am guys, I hope you chuckle)





	

Dean heard distinct pulsating sound of Castiel entering the room behind him. Castiel had been flitting in and out of the bunker for days, often without speaking to either of the brothers. Shuffling could frequently be heard from down the expanse of corridors but by the time the brothers would reach the room in question, Castiel would be gone and the door to the room would be sealed.  
The hunters had been wildly speculating about what the angel might be plotting but Dean would always shrug it off claiming: “I don’t know, it’s probably just some nerd angel shit man. He’s a weird dude.” 

At first Dean didn’t react to the sound, he just continued to sip his beer quietly. Sam on the other hand immediately began to shuffle uncomfortably in his seat, his face flooded bright red in response to whatever he was staring at over Deans shoulder.  
“What? I don’t want to turn around, what is it?” Panic filled Deans tone as he saw Sams reaction. He gently placed his beer down, bracing himself on the wooden table.  
“I-I- Uh.. I wouldn’t know where to start..” The shock on Sams face was overtaken by his laughter as he stuttered a response.  
Dean turned slowly to discover the cause of Sams strange behaviour. His eyes fell immediately onto Castiel, standing about 3 feet behind him… In costume.  
“.... Cas-”  
“Hello Dean. Sam.” Sam nodded nervously back as Dean continued to stare. Sam cleared his throat suddenly in an attempt to snap his brother back into the room. Dean wiped his sweating hands quickly across his jeans as he blinked and averted his gaze, blood rushing into his cheeks.

 

Castiel had donned the outfit of a television character that Dean was all too familiar with. The costume was painfully accurate, all the way down to the cowboy boots.

 

_Dr. Sexy M.D._

 

The bunker was silent while both Castiel and Sam watched on as Deans eyes flicked between Castiel and the floor at an alarming pace. Dean swung back around in his chair to take a large gulp of his beer, chuckling nervously.

“Care to explain Cas?” Sam questioned when his brother showed no signs of regaining any form of composure.  
“It’s Halloween Sam, I’ve been informed that costumes are obligatory for the occasion.” He held up a large plastic bucket in the shape of a skull to show the men. “We’re going Trick or Treating.”  
“Trick or treating? Really?”  
“Yes. I understand it’s customary and the most effective way to collect candy.” Castiel crossed the floor and pulled out the chair next to Dean.  
Deans face became panicked as he pushed his chair back sharply.  
“You’re acting very strange Dean, what’s the matter? Do you not approve of my costume?” Castiel questioned as he sat.  
“No! I-I- I mean.. Y-yes. It’s just, well you se-”  
“Dean. Rambling.” Sam interrupted as his brother continued to stumble over the simplest of words.  
“Right. Well. Let me get something straight-”  
“Nothing about this is straight Dean.” Sam interrupted, still snickering from his seat.  
“Shut up Sam.” Dean spat, furious. Castiel watched on in quiet confusion as the two men bickered. “Who told you about Trick or Treating anyway? Plus, your wardrobe is pretty limited, who hell talked you out of your normal clothes?”  
“Not you.” Sam mumbled.  
“I swear to god Sammy, I will end you.” Sam didn’t doubt the seriousness of Deans threat but continued to laugh at his brother all the same.

 

_*click*_

 

The sound rung through the room causing the boys to turn sharply towards it’s source.  
“I do believe that’s my cue.” Gabe chimed from his spot against a nearby pillar.  
“Gabriel, we should have known this-” Sam gestured towards Castiel. “Would have something to do with you.”  
“Hey, I’m just trying to teach our little Cassy how to have some fun. Plus I’m going to steal most of his candy after.”  
“That’s not very nice Gabriel.” Castiel frowned, obviously annoyed by his brothers juvenile threat. Gabriel rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the pillar, gesturing down to his outfit.  
“What do you think boys?”  
“You look like you just walked off of the set of one of your terrible pornos.” Sam responded, eyeing the familiar delivery man ensemble.  
“Well maybe I have.” Gabriel winked at the hunter before walking over to the table, placing both hands firmly on Deans shoulders. “Deano! You’ve not said much buddy. What do you think of my little Cassys outfit. I picked it out myself.”  
“Screw you Gabriel.”  
“Maybe later big boy.” He slapped Deans shoulder as he continued. “You can’t hide from me Dean, I got to know you pretty well in TV land. Besides, you should be a little more appreciative, I had to talk Cas into this, he wanted to dress as a bee!” Dean groaned in disapproval.  
“Gabriel why do I get the feeling there’s something you haven’t told me?” Castiels expression was full of worry as it dawned on him that Gabriel may have been up to his old tricks again and that he may be the centre of yet another of his cruel jokes.  
“You’ll thank me later little brother.” Gabriel lent in to whisper in Deans ear. “Have fun, bucko.”  
“I will stab you in your face.” Deans eyes were still firmly fixed on the half empty beer in front of him.  
“So, let’s get you boys some costumes!” Gabriel announced enthusiastically causing both the brothers to half choke on their drinks in surprise.  
“Oh hell no Gabe, no way.” Dean protested. Gabriel lifted his hand and swiftly snapped his fingers.

 

The boys found themselves standing outside the large metal door to the room Cas had been bouncing in and out of for days.  
“Cas, what the hell have you been doing all week?” Dean questioned, having regained some of his composure since first seeing Castiels costume.  
“I wanted to ensure you and Sam had enough to choose from.”  
With a smirk Gabriel flung the door open to reveal likely the largest collection of Halloween costumes in the northern hemisphere.  
“Holy crap” Sam laughed as he entered the room.  
“We got animals, we got monsters, we got uniforms, big, small, sexy or sexier, we got it all boys.” Gabriel chimed like a bad infomercial as he ran his hand through the hanging outfits.  
“No way are you getting me to even go in there, this is ridiculous!”  
“Come on Dean, when do we ever get to have fun anymore?” Sam said, picking up an astronaut helmet to examine it more closely.  
“You’re **angels** , if you want candy so friggen badly, just angel some up.”  
“But where’s the thrill in that kiddo!” Gabriel exclaimed as he threw a hula skirt at Dean. “It brings out your eyes.”  
“Dude, no.” Dean threw the skirt to the floor and turned to storm off only to be confronted by Castiel.  
“Oh uh, s-sorry Cas.” Dean stuttered.  
“Where are you going Dean?” Castiels was disappointment by Deans disinterest.  
“W-well, look, thi-this is just-” _Jesus Dean, pull it together, look at him._ Dean forced his eyes away from the floor as he continued. “This whole thing is just stupid, Cas! We’re grown men.”  
“Technically we-” Gabriel started to interrupt.  
“Shut up Gabriel!” Dean shouted causing Gabriel to shrug the interaction of with a snicker. Castiel's eyes dropped away from Dean as he stepped out of his way.  
“I’m sorry Dean, I just thought.. I just wanted us to have an enjoyable experience together after everything we’ve been through lately.” Cas conceded.  
“Cas I-”  
“Now look what you’ve done Deano.” Gabriel clasped a hand onto his younger brother's shoulder. “Poor Cassy, all dressed up and no place to go.” He winked at Dean.  
“It’s okay Gabriel. I clearly have misinterpreted this situation. I’m sorry Dean.. If you’ll excuse me I have to go change.” Castiel's shoulders hunched in defeat as he began to walk away.  
Gabriel and Sam shared a knowing look towards Dean before he jogged after Castiel.  
“Cas wait-” He grabbed his shoulder, spinning Castiel back towards him, gulping down the lump that rose in his throat. “Don’t change. You.. You look great.” Castiel gleamed back at him. “If this stupid holiday means so much to you then I guess I’ll give it a shot.” Dean smiled quickly, heading back towards the costumes before the situation could get any sappier.  
“Thank you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Well I feel like a total ass. Are you sue we have to be in public for this Cas?” Dean grumbled as he adjusted his cowboy hat.  
“Yes Dean.” Castiel responded.  
“Yeah Deano, that’s where the candy is!” A smug smile covered Gabriel's face. “Besides, the quicker we get the candy, the quicker you can get home and rip off the wrapper. You know, so you can get some sugar.” He nudged Dean, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Dean huffed in frustration.  
“Well did we have to bring monkey boy over here.” He glanced back towards his lumbering brother, entirely clad in an enormous gorilla suit.  
“It was the only thing that fit!” Sam muffled out through the mask.  
Dean rolled his eyes, slamming his fist onto the first front door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What a haul boys! Did you have fun Cassy?” Gabriel bopped up to the table, popping another piece of candy into his mouth.  
“Yes, thank you. I believe that would have been considered successful.” Castiel announced stiffly as he poured his candy out onto the table.  
“One day Castiel, we’re gonna pull that pole out of your ass.” Castiel's face contorted as he once again took his brothers words literally.  
“I hate to say it but that was actually a lot of fun.” Dean sighed, sitting down next to Castiel. “But Gabe did you really have to fill that guy's yard with slime?”  
“He didn’t answer the door!”  
“Or turn that whole family into armadillos?” Sam added.  
“ **Apples. Are. Not. Candy.** ” Gabriels exasperated expression caused the hunters to burst into laughter.  
Dean slowly stretched out his muscles, standing from the table. “Well, I think I’m officially crashing. I’m gonna call it a night.” He continued, placing his cowboy hat down on the table beside Castiel.  
Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother, before sharing a smug glance with Gabriel.  
“Are you sure Dean? Aren’t you forgetting **your** treat?”  
Dean threw Gabriel a frustrated glare, clearly deciding whether or not to slog the angel right in the jaw.  
He let out a long sigh, defeated. “Screw it.” He pulled Castiel up out of his seat by the corner of his white coat. “Cas, you’re coming with me.”  
A rumble of hollers and whistles could be heard between the crackle of wrappers coming from the main room of the bunker as Dean and Castiel disappeared down the corridor.


End file.
